Burning Love
Burning Love is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Phyre * Renee Featuring * Vanilla * Mariah * Puffy * Robo Star * Scoopy Appearances * Cuddles * Generic Tree Friends Plot Phyre sits alone in the woods roasting marshmallows with his breath. A mysterious bright flash flies overhead, leaving a trail of burning trees in its path. Phyre uses his tail as a flashlight and steps into the woods to investigate. He comes across Renee, who is starting a bonfire of her own. The two quickly become smitten with each other and roast marshmallows together. The next day, Renee and Phyre hold hands as they approach a playground. Phyre pushes Renee on a swing set, which starts to burn, affecting Vanilla who was sitting in the swing next to her. As the couple rides a merry-go-round, fire balls fly off their bodies and hit by-standers such as Mariah, Puffy and Robo Star. Renee and Phyre head off, leaving the entire playground engulfed in flames. Later on, Phyre and Renee soar through the sky. The trees set on fire last night are put out by Scoopy, through dumping water on them. Unfortunately, Renee and Phyre pass by, burning her wings. She falls into a pine tree and gets punctured to death. They also pass by Cuddles on a hang glider, which also catches fire and leads him to crash. Renee and Phyre now sit in an ice cream parlour. Their frozen yoghurt melts before reaching their mouths, but they just exchange laughs. They are blissfully unaware that they are setting the place on fire, causing the other patrons to flee. But Phyre and Renee remain unaffected. Suddenly, Renee is crushed by a chunk of debris. A horrified Phyre runs out the burning building in tears. After the building is doused by a fire truck, Renee emerges through the door, reincarnated into a blue chipmunk. She sees Phyre sitting at the sidewalk and goes to cheer him up. But he fails to recognize her. So Renee recalls memories of their past dates. Phyre now becomes convinced and kisses her, but sets her aflame. Having lost her once again, Phyre approaches a leaking fire hydrant and dips his tail into a puddle, extinguishing himself. The resulting steam from their deaths form the shape of a heart before the episode ends. Deaths # Vanilla burns to death. # Mariah, Puffy and Robo Star are hit by balls of fire. # Scoopy is punctured by numerous pine needles, most likely bleeding to death. # Cuddles dies in a crash. # Some generic tree friends are on fire when fleeing, and possibly succumbed to burns. # Renee is crushed by debris. Then her reincarnated form is burnt to death by Phyre. # Phyre is extinguished by dipping his tail in a puddle in an act of suicide. Trivia * This episode suggests a relationship between Phyre and Renee. * This is the first time one of Renee's reincarnations dies as well as her original form. * Unless counting the unseen fire fighters and the debatable case of some generic tree friends, nobody survives this episode. * This episode was ironically made when Phyre's debut episode, A Burn on You, was still in production. Fyre renee.png fyre notrenee.png Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 70 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors